Love Test
by sasusaku779
Summary: Haruno,a.k.a the to be Uchiha in a few years, Sakura, was leaning against her boyfriend's arm when she came across an interesting section in the magazine. Sasu/saku COMPLETE
1. Part 1: The Test

**Here is an idea I thought of when I was fussing over the fact that I might have finally hit a writer's block, but thank goodness, this came to mind. btw! Poll on profile! Do answer it!  
**

**Love Test**

**Disclaimer: DNON, and I don't own some of the questions asked...  
**

...

...

...

She was over at his house working on a project – well she was cuddled up to him while he sat there typing words at his godly speed of 72 WPM.

She tugged on his arm when she spotted something in the Eighteen magazine she had been reading.

_"Love is any of a number of emotions and experiences related to a sense of strong affection."-Wikipedia_

_Are you and your partner in love? Complete the following questions to find out if you and your partner are compatible._

"Sasuke-kun! Look! A love test! Let's take it!"

He spared a glance at the pink head, "Pointless…"

She wrinkled her nose at him before continuing to flip to page 16.

_Many People have doubts in their relationships, new studies have found this test to result in the most accurate results when concerning your future love life. _

* * *

She muttered a "spoilsport," to her dearly beloved.

* * *

_**Background**_

_Are you currently in a relationship?_

Does Sasuke count?

…

…

_Yes._

* * *

_This next portion of this test is to get to know you, answer these questions as honestly as possible for the most accurate results._

_You__  
Sex: But of course, the lovely female!  
Age: 17  
Number of relationships before this one: Niente!  
Education: Uhh...High School  
Employment status: Unemployed, and probably will never have to work...Sasuke-kun is loaded!  
Parent's marital status: Married and in love!_

_Your Partner_  
_Sex: _

"Hey, you are male, aren't you?"

She met a glare. "Relax, dearie, I know you are!"

_Age: 17_  
_Number of relationships before this one: _

"I have a question..." she waited for him to look up, "...do relationships with dolls count?" She showed him the question. He gave her a sour look and threw a pillow at her

_None_

"...so they don't count?"

_Education:High School__Employment status: unemployed  
Parent's marital status: Married_

* * *

_How long have you been together?_

That was a difficult question indeed…one that involved math...one that called for her to pull out her handy dandy calculator.

"Sasuke-kun? How many days has it been since February 14, 2004?"

...her calculator.

He glanced at her.

"Are you taking the stupid test?"

…

"Maybe…"

He sighed as he continued typing, "1,461 days, would you like the hours to go with it?" he asked sarcastically not looking up from the computer.

"No," she snorted out.

_1461 days and_, she counted on her fingers_, 9 hours_.

* * *

_As far as you know, have either of you been unfaithful?_

Why would she need to look at another man, let alone want to be with another when she was perfectly happy with the Uchiha Sasuke. He was cute, sexy, adorable, sexy, intelligent, sexy, caring, sexy, helpful, sexy, smart, sexy, sarcastic, sexy – sure he has some faults like uhh…being too perfect?

But other than that, there was no flaw, and she had never ever drooled over another man…Leonardo DiCaprio does not count!

"Hm," she poked his side, "have you ever been unfaithful? Remember your future lays in your answer."

He turned to glare at her.

"Uhh…I'll take that as a no."

She heard him mutter, "Damn straight…" and she smiled.

_No_

* * *

_How did your relationship begin? _

Now that was an interesting question. Like most romances, hers had started at school, but it was quite interesting. She "accidentally" captured a detention for the both of them-and she was not going to get into how she achieved detention for two-and well as corny as it sounded, it was the start of something new.

Ahh…love for them began as juvenile delinquents.

"Sasuke-kun? Been to jail lately?"

He glared daggers, stones, hearts?

_At university/college/school/home._

* * *

_How well did you know each other before you started the relationship?_

Well they were both friends from the beginning of time…their friendship had began in diapers-she had a picture of him in a cute Barney diaper…a picture she saved for blackmail-when their mothers set up a play date at the age of infancy. She had ended up crying the first time she saw him.

"Sasuke-kun, you were a meeny when I first met you! You made me cry when you pushed me!"

He looked over her shoulder and scoffed, "Seriously, Sakura? I do believe I was the one freaked out when you engulfed me in your chubby arms."

She blushed, "…so?"

_We knew each other fairly well._

* * *

_Have you said the three big words?_

Uhh…ya! We have been together for four years, of course we've said it!

"I love you, Sasuke!"

"Hn." She saw corners of his mouth quirk up, and really, that was all she needed for a response.

_But of course._

* * *

_How quickly did you become physically intimate?_

She blushed and he felt the temperature rise in her body. He looked over at her in concern and let his eyes soften a teensy-tiny bit at her blush. Smirking, he leaned over and pecked her cheek, causing her to flush even further.

Did physically intimate mean a kiss? Or the You-know-what?

Her first kiss with him was at the carnival on Valentine's Day (who knew he had a romantic bone) when he first asked her out with hesitations and stutters.

As if reading her mind he spoke, "I did not stutter."

Yes he did…maybe.

Or did it mean the other physically intimate? The one where they umm… you know.

They were sixteen, and though it was a bit over a year ago, she could remember the feelings as if it happened yesterday…the want…the love…the desire, and of course the look of his face as he kissed her one last time before taking her physically, the soft sounds his voice emitted, the feel of his sweaty chest brushing hers…she sighed.

"You're blushing."

Great. Way to kill the moment.

…

_A bit slower than most._

* * *

_Please wait for the next issue of Eighteen Magazine to come out to complete the next portion of the test._

…

…

…

"Nani!?"

* * *

**Aannnd! Cut! This in all honesty was supposed to be a really long one shot, but it was taking forever to write, so I am going to end up making this a short story!**

**REVieW?**

**Sasusaku779**


	2. Part 2: The Signs

**Long time no update right?  
UN BETAED- I never got the chance to email my beta for this story back for I had to go on a sudden trip which I will spare you guys the detail of...so boring  
Disclaimer: DNON**

"Sasuke-kun! We must go buy this week's edition of _Eighteen_ magazine! We must!" she pouted, as he shook his head, disbelievingly.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the magazine isle. Quickly sifting through the layers of magazines, she found the one she was in dire need of. "Aha!"

She pulled him to the cashier and tapped her foot impatiently as the lady in front of them ran back to grab a box of tampons.

"Sakura, calm down," muttered an annoyed Sasuke.

**~~~~  
Love Test Chapter 2  
~~~~**

_Astrology has guided many couples in the correct direction! Let us decide whether you and your partner are compatible to void you of an useless relationship!_

_Find your zodiac sign to find who's most compatible for you!_

She scrunched her nose in concentration and with her finger she trailed down the column to find her birthday.

Aha! She was an Aries. How cool.

With a small smirk she pressed her hand to mouth suppressing a giggle. She eyed him as he continued to ignore her, driving the car lazily with one hand.

_Gemstone: Diamond_

But of course! She deserved the best!

_Least Compatible with: Virgo, Scorpio_

With a thoughtful face she scanned the page for Sasuke's sign. She sighed in relief and Sasuke gave her a weird glance before returning to the road. She wiped imaginary sweat off her forehead. He was Cancer.

Skipping over the boring details, she paused at her personality.

_Aries is usually courageous, energetic, competitive and even pioneering. _

Her face flushed proudly, changing to a scowl when she read the next line.

_Aries can be selfish, abrasive, impulsive and reckless. _

She tossed the magazine to the side and crossed her arms with a small "Hmph!"

She looked over to watch Sasuke, wondering if he had noticed her annoyed state. He had.

Not waiting for his inquiry, she spoke irritated, "Can you believe it Sasuke-kun? It says that I am selfish, abrasive, impulsive and reckless! I am not any of those! _Any_ of those!"

He parked the car in front of her house, turning off the ignition. He sighed and turned to her, "Not any of those?" he echoed sarcastically.

She frowned, not liking where this was going, "Okay… so I was a little selfish! But that was because Karin was hanging all over you with her boobs in her face!" she pouted.

He rolled his eyes a small amused smile printed on his face, hidden from her. He turned to open the door.

Annoyed with his behavior, she slammed the door shut and hurried to her door. She tripped over a rock landing on her butt.

She felt him kneeling next to her gripping her arms softly, "…so reckless…" he muttered.

She smiled sheepishly, "Err… Sasuke-kun? Can you get me that magazine from your car?"

**~~~~  
Love Test Chapter 2  
~~~~**

"Come on Sas-uke-kun! Read this with me!" she coaxed. He lay his head in her lap, closing his eyes.

"It's rubbish."

"No it's not!" When he didn't answer she scoffed, "You watch me! This will show you that we are a match made in heaven!"

He chuckled lightly.

She opened the page to 26 and found what she was looking for!

"Sasuke-kun! Look! I'm most compatible with a Leo, Sagittarius an- What?!"

She pushed his head off her lap and he sat up harshly.

She paid him no mind, scanning the page furiously, "Sasuke-kun, what was your sign again?" she asked not wanting an answer.

It lay right in front of her.

_Cancer_.

She couldn't believe it.

Just could not believe it.

"Sasuke-kun! Change your birthday! Immediately!" she shrieked waving the paper, "it says that we are not a compatible match!"

_Least likely to be compatible: Cancer..._

He grabbed the magazine and shoved it in her face.

"Ohh…" she giggled nervously, "So you're compatible? Mr. Leo the lion?" she turned red at her previous outburst

He stared at her disbelievingly. Not questioning her childish antics he lay his head back down, "Are you calm now?"

"Oh? hehehe…yea…"

Curious, she turned the page and saw a detailed article on each of their signs. She looked at Sasuke, wondering if this stuff actually told the truth.

_Leo is the most dominant, creative and extrovert of the zodiac characters._

She snorted. Dominant he really was. Creative…not so much.

_Leos are ambitious, courageous, dominant, strong willed, positive, independent, self confident, and are born leaders. They were born to lead, more effective when in charge, loyalty from subordinates is sure when a Leo is in command._

She looked at Sasuke disgustedly, settling the magazine on his stomach. He truly was a perfect priss. Her look turned soft as she trailed her finger up his cheek and over his forehead. He grabbed her hand, opening his eyes, irritated.

She giggled, "So cute!"

_Leonians think themselves to be better and bigger than others, causing trust issues to arise._

So true….

She poked his side hissing, "Sasuke-kun! Read this!"

He grunted swatting her hand away.

She watched him with her head tilted to the side, biting her lower lip to hide a smile. He was just so dang cute!

She read the next part and her eyes popped wide open.

_Characteristics of a Leo: They tend to be egotistic, setting themselves apart from the rest of the world, tending to stick to their own nature. They are self-centered, arrogant, fixed, stubborn; it is quite difficult to change the mind of a Leo. In truth, what they look for is acknowledgement and approval. They appreciate honesty, trust, self-assurance, confidence and personal integrity._

"Sa-Sasuke-kun!" she shrieked, waking him fully.

"What is it?" he asked concerned, sitting and peering into her face.

"This is so true! Read it, please Sasuke-kun!" Annoyance filled his face as he gripped the back of her head, keeping it in place.

"You are _so_ annoying."

She turned red.

He sighed and picked up the magazine, scanning over the section, bored, "So? What does it say about you?"

She grabbed _Eighteen_ back and turned the page.

No. Way.

"Sasuke! We have to go back! They are missing a page!"

**Eh...not my best!  
Thank you guys for your amazing support when this story was plagerized!  
Next chapter is final!  
REVIEW?**

**Sasusaku779  
**

**Thank You!**

_**Astrocam, poket, SasuSaku Forever and Ever, SasukeandMe, MistTwilight, shkh4ever, ayasha21, xteenuh102593, lilpangrl03, candyluver, PrincessKunoichi, inu-babygirl, -xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx-, ilovetoast-chan,, marti the alien, Loving Blossom, black anime fan, SaskuraUchiha93, Roxas-Chan-Chan, Livvy22, Twilighter Domination, PeaceLover-SpreadIt895, yourdarkdesire, Keshii-chan, sadly I dont have one, Spazzmatic Strawberry, Minikimii, LadyMartel4000, Shikazu-chan, Ms. cinnamon, XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX, , Nimbafuu, sakura-nekoblossoms2078, kunoichi023, Melanie, PiScEs-GiRl-01, CCRox4Eva, Juniper11, Sheiryy**_


	3. Part 3: The Finale

**Okay so this update was quicker. It has not been Beta-ed. I only just remembered that it is dear Sasuke-kun's birthday! And it is also the one year anniversary to my writing on fanfiction!  
Disclaimer: DNON and the quiz was based on a Seventeen Magazine quiz**

**Love Test Chapter 3**

"Sakura, for the last time, give it a rest," he sat on his bed, annoyed with the pacing pink haired girlfriend.

She stopped to give him _the_ look. It was the look that said, "Make me!" He glared right back at her.

She frowned unhappily and crossed her arms, plopping down next to him. Quietly they sat facing the blank television screen. "I can't believe that they didn't have another copy…" she muttered.

Exasperated, he rolled his eyes, letting her continue her rant. "…They probably had a copy hidden in the back…" He watched the frown on her face turn into a scowl. She glared at the black screen.

Unsure of what to do, he reached out in mid air, hesitant to touch her. She swiped his hand away, "…and you!" she turned to face him, forcing her anger on him.

"…You didn't even care! Why couldn't you do something? Like dazzle her with your gorgeousness?! You don't seem to mind doing it to me!"

"Sakura, _you're _my girlfriend," he stated irritated.

"And that explains what?" she huffed and turned away, crossing her feet.

Silently, she brooded over her lost magazine article. She fell back on the bed with a small sigh. Her hand covered her eyes tiredly, a small smile forming when she felt him lay next to her.

Automatically turning into his body, she pressed a kiss to his collar bone, "…You know? I was only curious about horoscopes?" she said softly.

"It doesn't matter what it says," he pulled her up to his eye level; "it doesn't change the fact that _I_ love you."

She kissed his cheek tenderly, "I know that…I just thought…" she trailed off, not sure how to complete her thought.

Sighing lightly, he sat up putting on his shirt, "Come on…We'll go somewhere else."

She jumped up, "Really?" she asked excited

He paused at the door a smirk forming on his face, "Really," he answered.

Sakura took a hold of his hand, intertwining their fingers, "You know what?" she whispered in his ear, standing on her toes, "I love you a lot!"

**~~~~  
Love Test Chapter 2  
~~~~**

Happily she turned the page to the list of quizzes. Her eyes grew wide: _**Is he turned off by you?** _Curious, she looked around and made sure that Sasuke wasn't behind her.

**_When you are asked on a date, what do you do?_**

**_A. Wait for him to make plans__  
B. Give him a few days to ask  
C. Call immediately for plans_**

Thoughtfully, she remembered the day he asked her out. With the pencil tapping against the magazine, she scrunched her eyebrows, searching for the correct answer. She didn't exactly call him…she kind of just

_Two minutes after a nervous silence, "Sasuke-kun, lets go bowling!"_

She smiled fondly at the memory.

**_C._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_What is the one thing you try to change about him?__  
A. His fashion  
__B. His personality  
C. His jealousy_**

She liked it all. He didn't need fashion. He would look gorgeous wearing nothing but a garbage bag. She blushed and shook her head.

**_A_.**

**

* * *

  
**

**_What type of movie do you prefer watching?_**

**_A. Action__  
B. Chick flicks  
C. Horror_**

Well, that was easy. She circled B without hesitation.

**_B._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**What shoes do you prefer wearing to school?**

**A. Flats/Sandals/Flip flops  
B. Loafers/Sneakers/Boots  
C. School Uniform**

She wiggled her toes. What did this question have to do with whether Sasuke was turned on by her or not?

Narrowing her eyes, she questioned the credibility of the magazine.

**_C._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_What is your flaw?_**

**_  
A. You need to be in control  
B. You shop consistently  
C. You have an annoying laugh_**

She didn't know if she should laugh or not. They couldn't be serious about the last choice. She didn't think she had an annoying laugh…but who knows? She thought back to the time she took Sasuke shopping with her:

"_Sasuke-kun! Look! There is that cute dress I wanted for the longest time!" He grunted, following behind, carrying five bags in each hand._

**_B._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Who should pay on the first date?_**

**_  
A. The person who set the date  
B. Split it  
C. The guy_**

From the beginning of the formation of crushes, she had told her self that if she were ever to go on a date, they would split it, but…

"_Sasuke! We'll split the cost!"_

"_No."_

"_Yes!"_

"_You're __**annoying**__." _

**_B._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_How long do you spend on the phone with him?_**

**_A. I don't talk, I text  
B. Hours!  
C. I do both!_**

She yawned heavily, covering her mouth with her hand. She kind of liked talking to him on the phone. Just knowing that he was on the other side, listening to her, made her feel an enormous amount of happiness.

…even if it was just the sound of his breathing.

**_B._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_How do you deal with jealousy?_**

**_A. You kick her ass  
B. You get over it  
C. You yell at her_**

_Karin was trailing her arm up his forearm, leaning in close. She frowned unhappily at the choice in lab partners. Why did she have to get stuck working with Naruto?_

_And why did Karin get to work with him? _

_Her face turned red and her eyes narrowed dangerously as she watched Karin push back his hair. _

"_Err…Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"_

_She threw a bottle at the back of Karin's head, only she missed…she hit Sasuke's._

**_A_.**

Definitely.

* * *

**_How did you instigate your kiss with him?  
A. Bat your eyelashes  
B. Lick your lips  
C. Surprise him_**

She didn't really do any of those.

"_Sasuke-kun? Are you going to kiss me or what?"_

She blushed fondly at the memory.

She left the answer blank.

* * *

She turned the page to compare her answers to find her result.

She matched her answers with the ones provided and saw her results.

**_Girl, if you are looking in this column, you could seriously use a tune up. You may think that you know what you are doing when trying to turn him on, but more information could help you. Guys aren't girls; most of them do not enjoy being dragged into shopping or talking on the phone. Do these activities with someone who enjoys doing them with you. To solve this problem, you need to talk to him and find out whether or not he is annoyed with your actions._**

She threw the magazine on the floor angrily, making a mental note to burn it as soon as possible.

* * *

**End!  
Thank You guys for making this an enjoyable story to write! I hope you all found the ending satisfying!  
and for the last time I shall ask you to Review this story!  
bring me to 120?  
and to this day, this is my first chapter story that I have completed!  
Really thank you for sticking with me till the end!**

_Review Thanks!: _

_Me want mochi, moonshine86, inu-babygirl, xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX, -siMplLe-reActiOn-, micchi sakura, nerd-chan, MYinnerNINJA, Ms. cinnamon, , -sanosaurus-, LadyMartel4000, candyluver, nanamisakurachan, goddess-training, Astrocam, xxdarkemberxx, dreamingwithabrokenheart, PiScEs-GiRl-01, Luna Rei Harmony, BlueSword23, CCRox4Eva, Twisted Obsession, CherryBlossomDemon93, Shiryy, Freakydeirdre, shkh4ever, thirsty-vampires14, cutecookiechick, SakuraUchiha93, TragedyDawl, sheena, WheezyWeasel, sasusaku9895,Lost-and-not-found, CrazyGreyWolfGirl, Rockinyoyo, Akai Jigoku Hana, Juniper11, me_


End file.
